Dragus
Introduction 'Dragus' Dragus are usually a very carefree race, they are rather friendly towards everyone mostly when it comes to the race of giants. Although being this friendly they are easily provoked, especially when it comes either to their families or race, this being because of how overprotective and brave this race can become. Dragus are also territorial by nature and will rarely ever take anyone to their lair. Dragus can be rather difficult to befriend properly even thought they act rather friendly, they do not trust anyone easily since this race has been judged several times and oftenly killed either because they’re seen as a threatening race or just for their treasure.Dragus have a strong sense of pride, but they're modest about their might. They are rather short tempered at times and if aggravated enough they go into a blind rage. Drakonas Drakonas are not much different from the Dragus race. They are however a tad more friendly than the Dragus are and less short tempered. Racial Characteristics 'Dragus' Dragus have more dragon features than Drakonas do. The reason for this is that Dragus are born from two dragons and gain the ability to turn into a semi-humanistic form throughout their years. This meaning Dragus will still have lots of scales attached to their body, tail, wings, pointy ears, slitted eyes, sharp pointy canines etc. Drakonas Drakonas have less dragon features than the Dragus do. The reason of this is the fact that a Drakon is the offspring of a dragon and the other parent being of a different race for example: The father being a dragus/dragon and the mother being human. While in their semi-humanistic drakonas have much less scales then the dragus do, slitted eyes, sharp pointy canines that would be a bit smaller than those of a dragus, wings and if they would have taken more features from their draconic parent than the human, elf etc. one they might have a tail too, this being smaller than the dragus’ too. Reproduction for both Dragus and Drakonas: Unlike mammals, both Dragus and Drakonas lay eggs to reproduce. If the parents are not of the same race this is how it works: If the father is human (could be any other race except for Dragus or Drakona) and the mother is a Dragus/Drakona the mother would give birth depending on the race of the offspring, the mother Dragus/Drakona would only lay an egg if the offspring is of her same race. If on the other hand the father is a Dragus/Drakona and the mother is human or any other race the offspring, even if a dragus/drakona will not be born in an egg but it will be born just like a human. This however might cause serious complications, to the point that either the mother or the child might die. 'Culture' Dragus Dragus live in a very mild temperature area, usually around vegetation and water. Their diet usually consists of Meats and Fruits. Dragus gather around every winter to celebrate their existence. This serves a practical and spiritual purpose so that they stock up for food and as a way to offer their thanks to their ancestors. Drakonas The habitat and lifestyle of a drakona is basically the same as that of a dragus with maybe a few differences here and there since drakonas are much closer to the other races than the dragus are. (More to be added in the future) 'History of the Race' Ages ago, there was a “godly” dragon known by the name, Nidhogg. Like many other dragons, Nidhogg together with his family fought in Ragnarok. The family relatives he had with him were Azaghall and Tiamat together with their children, and with the rest of the warriors who were involved in Ragnarok. And when the end to the bloody conflict had at last been seen, there was naught more than mourning for this race. Nidhogg was killed, after biting through the root of the Yggdrasil tree. And with him, several proud members of the dragon race, drowned away in Jormungand's tempest Azaghall, Slain by either the Gods themselves, or the Humans and Divine beings at their command, It was all to apparent their rich society had come to an end, and so many began to resign themselves to a life of hiding from the eyes of man, Kira’s father, left off to another continent and to this day it is still unknown to where Azaghall is or even if he is still alive; The same could be said for Detale’s mother, Tiamat. A few Centuries after Ragnarok had ended, the new gods emerged, and seeing the existance of the Drakonas, thought to put a stop to any further racial mutations by forever sealing the dragon's ability to take on a human appearance. While they were able to successfully perform this task on a majority of the race, They failed when it came to the Descendants of Nidhogg, his god-like bloodline proving untouchable to the limited powers of the new gods. 'Major Figures' Drakonic Empress: Dragiana Kirada Rae Valterra Drakonic Emperor: Detale Vega Valterra Category:Races